The Cogs of Fate
by Ikana's Sheikah
Summary: It's easier to die then to kill, wouldn't you agree?
1. Strength

**Author's Note:** Something that was working around in my head, the same place where _"A Favor"_ came from. And yes to those curious the cover art for this story is the basis of the photograph mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, the honor belongs to Namco.

* * *

The trip to Marksburg proved excruciatingly long, and at the same time painfully short. Happier times drifted in and out of Julius' thoughts blurring with the passing scenery. Ludger's first day of school, his first A, his first crush, the first dinner he made all by himself he had such a smile on his face as though he conquered the world. Such small trivial things danced through his half lidded eyes. Ironic, but fitting all the same, it truly is the small things that get to you at the worst possible times. A sudden pain chased up his arm. He grunted tightening his grip on his arm, the pressure easing the initial spike of pain as it throbbed to memories. Memories...that was all he had left, and here he was about to scar the only person he cared about, and that gave his own life meaning. What did that make him?

"The devil, heh, no, he had a conscious," he chuckled darkly to himself. No, he was worse than the devil, worse than Bisley. Bakur was truthful about his intent, no matter how grisly the details. He said from the start what he wanted and how far he was going to go for it, his children were tools to the end. Julius was going to do the exact same thing, and make Ludger his own tool for Bisley's demise. Something changed though, instead he treated Ludger as a human being, his own little brother, just because that small boy looked up to him with such pure innocence, such _love_, that he couldn't help but fall to his every whim, and do everything he could to keep him from harm, to keep those eyes brimming with hope.

They looked defeated last time he really looked at him. Even looking for the Waymarkers, trying to keep Chronos busy, stay ahead of the Spirius Corporation, his brotherly instincts always guided him back to Ludger, never in person, that would put them both at risk but enough to check up on him. He'd age beyond his years, youthfulness replaced with the ruggedness of a soldier. A soldier or not, an _agent_ or not, during those times he still felt that gentle soul, caged by the scars, the blood on his hands, beating strongly within him. No, defeated wasn't the right word, dormant, listless, down but not out a lingering fire of determination to reach his own goals. Perhaps not in the method he would have wanted but still reaching for his dreams, never losing his _humanity_. The train lurched to a stop ending his thoughts as he stood up following the other passengers off the train. The cool harbor air kissed his skin, easing his composure, strengthening his resolve. He flashed his GHS at the station terminal. That was what made Ludger strong, stronger than he ever could be. Julius easily blended in with the travelers making his way across the bridge, heading towards Rieze Maxia. He tossed the GHS into the water; he wasn't going to need it anymore. All this time, Ludger was really protecting _him_, nurturing his humanity, his soul, that thing he was trained to bury and forget for it would only get in the way. It was that strength that Julius knew would never make him trail down the path he was walking right now.

* * *

Nobody spoke to Ludger, a small blessing in his thoughts, for he doubt he could even form the proper words, to reassure them that he was just fine. Lying was never his forte, but he could do it even better than Alvin if he had the right inclination to do so. He'd lie for others, but he never could lie for himself. Lying about himself for the benefit of others he could probably do, but his thoughts were too jumbled to even say a simple '_fine'_.

Ludger flat out said no, that he couldn't do what needed to be done; he couldn't steel himself the way that everyone expected him to. Again the need to lie was heavily outweighed by the truth pointing a gun at his head. So the others left without him. He slammed his hands down on the table, and that was when a small picture fluttered to the floor. It didn't initiate a response from him until Rollo began to paw at it, his efforts were rewarded as he managed to knock the picture up causing it to land face up this time. Ludger paused midway with picking it up, the picture was familiar, and not. A small smile reached his lips, it was an older picture of him and Julius well part of it was. It was photo shopped, it had him, Julius, and Elle, and it looked like it was at the park right outside the apartments. Julius' back was turn, but he was looking over his shoulder with that familiar smile, that reached his eyes, the smile he always wore when Ludger came home, or that he'd greet with Ludger after a long day at work. Ludger's back was to the camera as he was looking at Elle. She stood between them her eyes glittering with joy. He turned the picture over gently.

_"Here's to making good memories,"_ it said in Elle's neat handwriting, in the corner he saw a couple of signatures, one was Leia's and the other was Alvin's. It seems Leia was up for more than that paper she was writing. With that Ludger secured the picture on his person as he ran out of the room nearly running into Nova before he left with a hasty apology. Jude had waited on the stoop outside as they both ran to catch up with the others.

The train stopped breaking Ludger from his thoughts and once more looking down the barrel of reality. He was unsteady to his feet, but somehow managed to get himself off the train and crossing the bridge into Rieza Maxia. His stomach was in knots as the stores took that familiar Rieza Maxian style showing they had crossed the threshold. There had to be another way, there just had to be another way for this to work. That brimming hope in his eyes had simmered down to a smoldering determination, there _had_ to be a way.


	2. Acceptance

"Ludger, you came" Julius spoke. The group came up to the harbor, Ludger lingered in the rear, shaking his head gently to clear his thoughts. He walked slowly in front of them eyeing Julius with a steady gaze. He looked...deflated, rumpled he had dark circles under his eyes, and he was grabbing his arm tightly as though in pain. Although it was just a brief moment when Ludger saw his fingers relax a little.

"As you requested," he worded slowly, hoping his voice didn't hitch in the back of his throat. It did, Julius' look softened for just an instant, but Ludger saw it. Before either of them could say anything something dark and purple stretched itself out to the Land of Canaan, like a hand latching onto the planet.

"What you see there is a soul bridge. Bisley just entered the Land of Canaan," Julius explained his eyes turned steely at the very mention of his name.

"Wait he-"

"No, Elle is his weapon against Chronos," he spoke quickly easing everyone's thoughts, if only for a moment. Until the very reason they all were there came up. "I'm guessing that Rideaux unfortunately got the honor," Julius added. Rideaux, not quite on the best of terms with him, but nobody deserved to go the way he did. Perhaps there was that sympathy for the man. The others looked towards Canaan. Ludger kept his eyes on Julius. That very same problem faced them now, Julius' voice was neutral, but Ludger picked up on the undertones, he sounded tired, but there was something else he couldn't quite label as one thing or another, was he just giving up and letting his voice slip? Ludger glared at the ground, his fist clenched thinking about Bisley.

"Why the hell is this required to enter Canaan," Ludger demanded, surprised at how calm his voice was compared to a moment ago. Jude had asked him the same thing, and Julius couldn't give either of them an answer, at least not one that would make this whole situation right.

"Heh, another way to test the nature of humans, I suppose," he spoke with a small shrug.

"Damn it," Jude murmured under his breath. He looked over to Milla with her statement that would make sense. But, perhaps it was too much to ask for all the Great Spirits to think in reason, when they clearly don't care for the reason for humans, why try to use reason themselves? Instead they should set up trials that pit brother against brother. The others in the group remained quiet especially Ludger as Jude passed him a sidelong look trying to see what was going through his mind. His bangs covered his eyes making it difficult to try and say anything aside from the obvious. Ludger flinched when he saw Julius' hand.

"I'm a dead man no matter what. At least this way my death will mean something to someone," Julius spoke gaining strength in his words.

"What about your _life_," Ludger all but snarled back at Julius, causing everyone to pass an uncertain look to their leader. His sudden attitude even took Julius off guard for a moment although he was the first to recover.

"_Use it_." The demand struck Ludger hard as though Julius just punched him in the gut. "Use my life. Let me be your path to the Land of Canaan. At this point life and death is the same thing to me. So don't let _either_ one of them have been in vain," he worded with conviction.

"All of it in vain," Ludger mumbled, the wording was true, but it didn't mean he had to agree with it. "Damn it," he hissed glaring at the ground, before shifting those emerald eyes on Julius, trying to find..._something_ that would give him away. A hint of where to go next, Julius' eyes didn't falter. Ludger took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'll use your life to build the bridge," he spoke drawing his swords. Testing the weight of them for a moment, trying to delay this as long as he could; he nodded his head slowly.

"So you're ready," Julius drew his own blades. "If that's the case, let me be your big brother one last time. I need to see for myself if you're strong enough to see this through."

"Wait," Jude found his voice first, Ludger tilted his head a little behind him, giving him a crooked smile, shaking his head.

"This is my fight," Ludger spoke in a stronger voice regaining his lost composure.

"We have no right to intervene," Maxwell remarked. The group nodded, some hesitantly more than others as they took a step back.

"Sorry about the entrance exam. This time the test is real!"

Julius struck first, charging into Ludger. The speed took him off guard, but his instincts proved keener as he defended against the strike. The older Kresnik acted first pushing off his blades, breaking his guard leaving him exposed. Ludger pivoted to the side holding the blades up in defense.

"I always thought of you as a child," Julius spoke. Ludger wasn't sure if it was to infuriate him or not, but he bought the bait, slashing his blades swiftly into him, Julius easily defended against the blows. "Someone to be there for." Julius pivoted around; Ludger felt the wind from the blade tear at his clothing as he rolled to the side. "Someone to protect." Ludger faltered a moment too late, the blade resting at his throat. Ludger smirked, his pistols pointed at Julius' heart. "However," Julius had that ghost of a smile again. This was just a game to them both right now; big brother to the little brother. "I accept you; you now have the power to choose for yourself." Now there was no holding back, it was Julius Kresnik to Ludger Kresnik.

"I know," Ludger spoke softly a faint smile on his lips.


	3. Deception

Ludger moved first switching back to his blades, getting in close to prevent Julius from gaining the upper hand. Ludger slid into a crouch attempting to kick Julius in the air. His boots met Julius' blades, the momentum pushing him back as he landed on his knees raising his blades above his head to prevent himself from losing it. Julius stepped back, before slicing forward at him, his blades a flurry of movements that Ludger felt numerous nicks break his skin, fresh blood beading forth. He didn't cry out, glaring back at his brother dragging his hammer around him in a circle, the magic pushing Julius back as the magic cooled his skin. He tried the pistols again, Julius effortlessly warping back. The move resurfaced unpleasant memories of Victor, before he let the bullets fly. Julius deflected some but not all, the blood that trickled down his cheek was proof of that, along with the speckles of red on his white jacket. He followed after with his hammer as the magic began to roll off in waves the fire dancing to life to follow the hammer's swings, slamming it down. Julius was more dexterous then he remembered. He brought one sword down in an arc, snuffing out the flames as he used the hammer's head as a springboard to quicken his roll to the left coming up like a flower as the blade bit into Ludger's back, causing him to stumble, not before he was able to let loose a few rounds with his pistols; Julius backpedalling through the rain of lead.

"Pretty spry for a dead man," Ludger challenged, pushing off from the ground with the help of his hammer quickly discarding it as he resumed attacking with his blades like a tempest, he felt the blades bite into flesh before he was ruefully sent flying.

"That's not good enough Ludger," Julius hollered a cross slash the reason for his flight. Ludger barely managed a save before he felt the air begin to shimmer. "You're never going to achieve victory like that!" Ludger felt the growing ripples of Julius' Chromatus. "Not against our family's curse." Ludger planted his feet, trying to shake the vertigo of time twisting around them. He felt the stirrings of his own curse, first stage as the corpse shell incased his arms. "Not against Bisley!" Ludger had _one_ shot. Julius was in his own first stage, obsidian and azure, cold and unflinching like ice. Ludger would have him no other way. "You're desire fuels the chromatus." A burst of azure light as Julius emerged in his full corpse shell. Ludger followed, time becoming all the more twisted between them. The outer rim of his perception turned hazy. "It won't grant power unless you want it!"

"I know," Ludger whispered, tightening his grip on his lance. He sprung from the ground charging headlong into Julius with his swords in an all too familiar stance. There was a blinding light as he felt their weapons clash. "And I _don't_ want it."

* * *

There was a strong breeze, carrying a familiar scent, but Julius couldn't place it. Mostly since it should have been instantaneously, they were at the harbor but this wasn't a salty sea breeze. No it was something simpler, pure, there was a roar in the background but that meant nothing. A simple tune was going through his head, and he opened his eyes. He was on his feet the following moment, the vertigo throwing his balance off when he had to steady himself.

"You're awake." The tune stopped as Julius searched for the voice. They were at the Kijara Seafalls, the exact spot where Ludger...

"Ludger," Julius spoke catching the man leaning against one of the rocky pillars, his body was partially in the shade, so he couldn't make him out completely, which only raised that sense of dread in his stomach. A tickle of a scent reached his nose, the familiar aroma of blood. All his training, all his senses were discarded as he shortened the distance between them.

"Stop, I don't know how long this lasts," Ludger remarked shifting his stance, stepping more into the light. Julius froze; his clothes were torn, blood seeping through the multiple slashes; the battle flashed under his eyes. He _mutilated_ Ludger with a storm of steel to test his resolve, there was no holding back but then what happened? He shouldn't be standing, let alone _breathing_, none of this should be real... Then why weren't either one of them reacting to the catalyst, what was the catalyst? It should have been him, but... "This isn't a fractured dimension, nor is it reality," Ludger began coughing up blood. Julius kept his instincts in check as Ludger took in a shaking breath, trying to get his shredded lungs to work. "Muzét told me it was a crack, the space between dimensions or something to that effect. You'd have to ask her."

"I don't understand," Julius spoke surprised at how quickly their positions changed.

"The chromatus twists time and space a little wouldn't you agree? It's stable on its own but with two it's tricky. Especially with two _powerful_ family members," Ludger laughed a hollow eerie thing, bringing forth another coughing fit and blood. "I canceled my chromatus when we clashed. The cancelation stopped my dimension as yours carried on merging the lingering ripples together creating this space. Time is still here, bordering between dimensions, it can't sustain itself long," he explained as best as he could. A soft clink grabbed his attention. Julius looked down to see the broken pocket watch. "I couldn't do it," Ludger's voice was pained as he gripped his chest. "Not on the train, I couldn't kill you then. A fractured version sure, but...still I couldn't move a step. And I couldn't again back at the lake. Victor had to _help me_ kill him. How pathetic is that?" Reasonable, sane, _normal_, were the words that trailed through Julius' mind as he carefully picked up the pocket watch, waiting for it to fall apart in his hands with how _damaged_ it was. Ludger's strength came from his compassion, and Julius knew that. But he was hoping, that compassion could be changed to determination and it did, but not in the way that _he_ wanted it to.

"Guess that makes me selfish." He ran his fingers around the metal surface, gently tightening his fingers around the edges. "And changes me into Bisley."

"Never, _I_ chose this. You said I had the strength to do so. Don't turn into a hypocrite now," Ludger stated deadly. "Bisley doesn't care, you do. You will _never_ become him."

"But," Julius' words faltered, he was failing miserably as a big brother. "Why _this_ method?"

"Because Jude told me." Julius sighed; he should have figured that out. "You'd never do it otherwise._ 'Deception is commonplace on the battlefield.'_ Who taught me that?" There was a small pained smile. The air was beginning to shimmer; they were running out of time.

"Good student," Julius noted the change in the atmosphere as small hairline cracks were starting to crisscross around them.

"And I deserve this for the dimensions I did destroy. This penance is nothing compared to what I did," he added straightening up, the pain obvious with how he shuddered, taking the full force of his attack. Always went for the extremes, always recklessly kind.

"Or what I'm about to do," Julius finished closing the distance between them. It was his duty to finish this, end his suffering, free this caged soul.

"Please, take care of Elle," Ludger whispered closing his eyes. The blade was precise, piercing the heart with ease, although Julius knew he was already dead. Time was warped in this crack anyways only now was it starting to move again with the proper flow. It was closure for himself, to steel himself one more time for committing another unforgivable sin. He held his brother close as the world shattered around them.

_"__Goodbye, my brother."_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Usually I put these at the top, but I figured it appropriate to throw it on the bottom this time. I believe this story is finished. I have a vague wisp of a thought for one more chapter, an epilogue if you would, but I'm not that concerned with it truth be told. Let the readers decide on a _final_ ending. Besides, I'm rather content with this. Regardless, thanks for reading.


End file.
